A Pet To Evil
by YouMakeMyDreams27
Summary: This story has been adopted by thenextMrs.Lutz, go to her page and check it out!
1. Getting Marked as His

Romance. Passion. Communication.

That's what I want in a relationship. A pure, healthy, happy relationship. Unlike my parents. Who are as of right now, screaming at each other so loud, it's making the walls quiver.

I'm an only child, which makes this so much harder. I mean I'm only fifteen. I shouldn't have to hear Renee and Charlie go at like a bunch of mountain lions.

I'm sitting on my bed, trying to get some quiet time to read, but it's hard. Even though I would go to reading for my first escape, it's not working. I know they're getting a divorce, it's obvious. But sometimes it's hard to expect for me.

Before I know it, I feel tears burning my eyes. You'd think after doing this for so many nights I would be used to it.

I slowly lay down on my bed and let my tears fall onto my pillow. Sleep takes over me before I know it.

**

I slowly open my eyes. I sit up and look around my dark room.

My clock reads two thirty in the morning. The house is quiet, no fighting parents.

I sit in my thoughts for I don't know how long until a noise alerts me to the corner of my room.

I quickly look and see a dark figure of a man. I look away thinking I'm just seeing things, but when I look back, he's still there.

I open my mouth to scream or yell or do something but before I can he is standing in front of me holding my mouth.

I freeze and take a good look at him. He's inhumanly beautiful with bronze colored hair and pale skin. His hands are ice cold and he smells… I can't even explain it, it smells so good. But what got me to really notice him was his bright red eyes. They frightened me to the core.

Noticing that I need to do something I start thrashing around.

"Shh, little Bella, we don't want to wake your parents now do we?" I stop moving at the sound of his amazing velvet voice. But it had an edge, a commanding edge.

I stare wide eyed at him, how did he know my name?

"You want to get away from here, so I'm going to take you away." He says. I shake my head.

"I know, I know little Bella, but I'm doing you a favor and don't worry you are going to repay me." He chuckles as I start thrashing and trying to get away from him but it's no use, he has inhuman strength.

He suddenly stops chuckling and I'm all the sudden pinned underneath him.

"I said I'm doing you a favor, you are going to be mine and it will be a lot of fun." He says darkly, breathing on my neck. I squirm to get away from him.

"You better get used to doing as I say, besides if you don't you will just get punished."

Then we were flying. I was on his back and we were zooming through the dark forest.

We stop at what looks like a large dark mansion. He doesn't say anything to me, he just flips me off his back and into his arms. Holding me bridal style. He zooms into the mansion, going through halls and up stairs and into different doors.

Finally after a long time we are in room that looks like some sort of medical room, it has medical supplies and a long metal table. It has two other men in here, in lab coats. I scrabble to get a way from the scary men by pressing myself to my captor.

He ignores me and walks me over to the table and lays me down on it. He then proceeds to put my hands and feet in the leather cuffs attached to the table.

I suddenly feel self conscious, laying in sleeping shorts and an oversized tee shirt, spread on the table.

I keep my eyes on my captor as the men come over and stand next to him. The men look the same, blonde hair, pale skin and red eyes. I quiver on the table.

"Same as always?" One of the men asks.

"No, I still want a check up, but I want this one branded." My captor says. Branded? I start to silently panic on the table, I haven't said a word this whole time and I don't plan to.

"Branded? You actually chose a pet. You? You never do, well this one is very attractive. She smells good too." A pet!? God, where am I?

"I know and she is going to be all mine. I'm going to stay here while you do it, is that okay?"

"Sure Edward." Edward, it fitted him.

Edward stayed with me while the men all went into different corners of the room. He leaned down and looked me in the eyes.

"I am very proud of my little pet; you are being very corruptive and quiet." He praised me while petting my hair, as if I were a dog. I just stared at him with tears in my eyes.

The men all came back. Both with something different in their hands. The first of the men stepped up and gagged me.

The other one had a knife, my eyes widened at the sight. But instead of chopping me up, he cut off my clothes. Then he slowly, painfully slowly cut of my bra and panties. By now I was sobbing into my gag.

"Oh we haven't even started yet." The man said that was cutting off my clothes.

"Come on, Mark stop scary the girl." Said the man who gagged me.

"I'm just telling her the truth Tim." Mark said chuckling. Mark stopped chuckling and went to go and touch between my legs but then he stopped mid-air and looked at Edward.

"She's a virgin, I checked when she was sleeping one night." He's been in my room before?!

"Okay good." Mark kneeled down on the floor and picked up and bucket filled with water and soap. He picked up a sponge out of it and started washing me. Tim went up near my hair and started brushing it. It was silent expect for the occasional small talk between the men. It was like they didn't have a naked girl cuffed to a table right in front of them.

When it was over, Tim disappeared and came back with a iron thing that looked just like a branding device I've seen on horse shows. The end was bright orange. Hot.

I cringed away from it while Edward grabbed my hand and Mark held me down.

"I want it on the left thigh." Edward said darkly.

Tim positioned it and quickly pressed it to onto my thigh. I screamed into the gag. More tears running down my facing. Burned skin. I tried to scream at them to stop into the gag but it just came out muffled.

I didn't even notice he had stopped until he disappeared behind me. Mark let go of me and disappeared too. I just sat there breathing heavy and sobbing.

"So far so good, I'm impressed pet, I thought you'd be difficult. You will sleep in my bed tonight." Edward whispered into my ear. So it's a reward that I get to sleep with him. Wonderful.

Mark came back and taped a piece of cloth onto my brand. Then he unhooked me and stood me up.

Tim came back and made me lift my legs up while he pulled panties on me. He then slipped a white, childlike dress onto me. It felt comfortable to be actually wearing something. Tim then took my gag off, and then turned me to face Edward.

"Did we do a good job?" He smirked.

"Perfect." Edward said, roaming his eyes over my body. I felt dirty and he didn't even touch me in the most private ways. Yet. Tears rolled down my face.

Edward picked me up again and we took off. Another hall, more rooms, and more stairs. I didn't even see any people.

We finally made it into a large room. With a big golden bed in the middle of it. He placed me onto the bed and then sat down next to me.

"Awe pet, don't be sad you're with me now. Now just go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning" He pushed me back to lay down and then laid down next to me. Tears rolled down my face as I closed my eyes.

When will this hell be over?


	2. First Kiss

**(A/n)I want to thank everyone a lot for reviewing! It's my first story so I was nervous, but anyway, you're awesome! Oh and I also want to note that a few people asked about the brand. Don't worry I will explain everything in time. Well enjoy!**

I sit up fast, breathing heavy. I look around the pitch black room, not seeing anything. Oh good it was just a nightmare. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good, Little Bella is awake, just in time." I jump and look towards the center of the room. I make out his figure. I almost broke down but I need to stay strong I mean... if I can.

Suddenly the lights flicked on. I squinted and looked around the room. It was black. Everything was black. The walls, the couch, the TV. The only thing with color in here is his bed and his CD collection? Wow. Who knew a crazy demon type creature would like music.

What is he anyway? Is he going to kill me?

The tears start up again and I just sit on the bed and look down, not wanting to look into his scarlet red eyes.

I look up when I feel the wind shift, and my eyes meet with pure scarlet red.

I gasp and shift back on the bed, away from him.

Edward reaches to grab me and he pulls me into him.

"Oh, no, no, no we wouldn't want you to mess up anything on your pretty little head." He says tapping my nose.

"Now, I'm going to check your brand and I want to let you know something for the future. You never disobey me. _Never._ There will be horrible punishment. Understand?" He growled at me.

I stared at him wide eyed and then nodded my head fast.

"Good girl, now lay back and relax." He praised, pushing me back on the bed.

I lie down, but trust me, I don't relax.

He picks up my left leg and gently takes off the bandage.

"It's red and a little swollen but it should go down." He tells me.

I finally get a good look at it. It's a circle, and it has these dots around it, which are attached to the circle. Plus it has a curvy line sticking out of it. Inside of the circle it says. **Owner** and under that it says **EC**. I try to figure out what it is.

"You look confused pet, well the circle is a collar and the curvy line is the leash. And I'm the owner." He smiles menacingly. Collar? Leash? Owner?

"EC?" I speak for the first time, looking away. He immediately growls.

"For my name, but lets go over the rules…shall we?" He growls.

I tense up and look down, nodding.

"You call me master, after _every single sentence_." I nod quickly.

"Say it." He hisses.

"Y-Yes Master." I stutter.

"Good, good, now always look at me when you speak."

I look at him and start to nod but then I remember.

"Yes Master." It sounds weird on my tongue, but I'll do anything to out of this nightmare.

"Good I am very proud of my Bella. But we are not done." He chuckles. I nod.

"What?" He growls, suddenly gripping my hair painfully.

"I m-mean yes Master." I gasp, on the verge of tears.

"Good, now you will listen to every command I give you."

"Yes Master."

"Good little one, you do not…_do not_ listen to anyone expect me, unless I tell you to, you got it?"

"Yes Master." This is really scaring me, please I hope he takes pity on me.

"My little one is so good, she-" He was suddenly cut off by a knock on the door. I shudder on the bed as he goes to the door. I wouldn't be surprised if it was someone here to I don't know, murder me.

He opened the door to reveal a girl with a tray in her hands, but I couldn't see what was on the tray, there was a lid.

"Hello Angela, thank you for the tray." He says taking it from her hands. She was wearing a revealing outfit with fishnets. I also noticed that through the fishnets I can see a brand but it doesn't have an EC, it has MD.

"Your welcome, Sir." She says looking down. He slowly turns and looks at me with her still standing in the doorway.

"Also Isabella, you call other people, who don't own you, Sir." He even knows my full name. How many things does he know about me?

"Yes Master."

He turns around and looks at Angela.

"You may go." He commands. She scurries away. He shuts the doors.

"That is pretty much it… well with the rules. But you must listen to me and do everything I say." He says darkly.

"Yes Master."

"Now," He brings the tray to the bed and sits it next to me. "I have a present for you."

I shudder again on the bed.

"Lie down again." He commands. Not wanting to get in trouble, I follow his command.

"Good girl," He says. He gently pushes apart my legs and starts to take off my panties, making sure not to go over the brand.

I tense up and start to back away.

Before I know it, he quickly grabs me.

"You don't be a good and I don't be gentle." He warns darkly.

"Yes Master." I look at him, pleading with my eyes and I relax on the bed.

"Good pet." He praises. He finishes taking them off.

Then he reaches for the tray and takes off the lid. Before I can inspect the tray he puts it onto the floor and keeps the object in his hand.

He holds it up. It looks kind of like a… I don't know stick thing…Oh!

"This will help you get comfortable before I take you as mine officially." I widen my eyes and try to keep the tears from coming.

He comes to me and wraps his arm around my back, holding me there.

"If you cooperate with me I will make this as painless as possible. But as a distraction I'll kiss you." He grins menacingly. Tears run down my face as I look him in the eyes.

"I've never kissed anyone before Master." He just keeps on grinning that stupid smile. It's really scaring me.

"Even better." He presses his lips to mine quickly, catching me off guard.

He wraps one hand in my hair and using the other hand to press the … thing at my entrance.

"Kiss me back." He growls against my lips.

I nod and try to.

He inches the thing into me slowly.

I gasp and he takes the moment to put his tongue in my mouth and then our tongues are battling each other for dominance.

He pushes it in more and it's starting to really hurt.

Of course he wins the dominance, but we continue to kiss.

I squeak against his lips as he finally gets it in and it really, really hurts.

He pulls out of the kiss and I continue to gasp and sob and I try to comfortable. He gently closes my legs and holds my ankles together. That just makes it hurt more.

"I-It h-hurts, M-Master." I gasp.

"I know, but in time you will get used to it my beautiful pet." Edward says petting my hair.

Beautiful. No one has ever called me that.

"Now for your next present." I shiver in horror as he gets the next thing from the tray.

I look at the thing in his hand. It's a collar.

Tears start to poor over everywhere again.

"Awe, pet I know it hurts but you will just have to get used to it." Edward says sweetly hooking the collar onto my neck.

"Yes Master." He leans back and stares at my neck.

"God if I could taste you, but I cannot risk on losing you." I stare at him in confusion but he just shakes his head and grins.

Edward silently stands me up and he helps me back into my panties. He then takes off my dress and disappears into what I assume would be a closet.

He comes back in seconds later with a summer dress.

Edward quickly slips it over my head. Once again this one made me look childish.

"Blue looks wonderful on you, my little one."

"Thank you, Master." I say blushing. Why am I even blushing?

"Now we need to go, we do not want to be late for dinner." I look at him in relief, I did not realize I was this hungry until now.

Edward looks at my face and starts laughing under his breath.

"Oh _you_ won't be eating dinner until _after _we get back." I look at him in confusion.

"Why Master?" I dared to ask.

"Because the Masters always get different food from what their pets have. Now come on, just thinking of you is making me hungry."


	3. A Dinner like No Other

**(A/n) Whoa!! Thank you to the reviewers, I have past 10 reviews, it's an amazing day! Lol. Well anyway here is the 3****rd**** chapter. I'm trying to make them longer by every chapter, so I'm sorry if you think it's to short right now. Oh and in this story, vampires have much more control when they feed. Enjoy!**

Okay, Okay all I need to do is calm down right? I mean I'm just sitting through a dinner and I'm going to watch Edward probably eat a steak and then we will come back and you know… you know, I'm going to eat a small dinner.

God I'm going crazy. I have a very bad feeling about this dinner. I just hope I make it out alive.

Instead of picking me up bridal style like he would normally do, Edward grabbed my forearm and guided me roughly out the door of his room. Outside of his room was a really long hall, and we walked quietly down it into the darkest end of the hall. I didn't notice there was a door there until we got closer. It was marked **Dining** in very elegant writing, the small writing on my brand.

Edward let go of my forearm and took my hand. But before he opened the door he looked at me. A horrifying glint in his eyes.

"Ready to watch me eat." He said darkly. I shuddered.

He slowly opened the door, and I gasped.

Inside was a very large room. It was separated by a huge fence wall. On the one side that had the door connected to it, was a huge dining table with people sitting all around it… well not people…the same creatures that Edward is. It was around one hundred creatures. All the chairs were filled expect one. The room was painted dark red; the floor looked like black velvet. It also had a large cart in one corner with boxes on it.

On the other side of the fence were girls around my age. Tons of girls. Some crying, some breaking down and losing it, and some even screaming mercy for their lives. They weren't just scattered around the room. They were tied to the fence, attached by… leashes?! My eyes popped out of my head when I saw that. Also they _all_ had brands. All. Of. Them.

Some of them were in horrible condition, bruised and beaten. The others looked bruised and beaten but not as bad. I shivered as Edward guided me to the small door on the fence.

He unlocked it with some kind of key. Then he shoved me in and locked the door behind me. I turned around and looked at him on the other side of the fence. He beckoned me with his hand.

I cautiously made my way towards, glad that we were separated by a fence. He put his hand through the fence and yanked me to it. While holding me with one hand, he took his other hand and reached into his back pocket.

I kept my eyes securely on him as he took out a plain black leash. He hooked it on my collar then he tied the leash to the fence. His eyes warned me as he went to the table and took the empty seat.

As I finally got a good look around the table I noticed that everyone at the table was male, and they were all very good looking. But I knew through there nice looks, they were pure evil.

I kept my eyes on the table as I hooked my fingers the fence, staring at them wide eyed.

I didn't even notice I was shaking until the fence shook under my fingers. I jumped when something touched my right hand. I whipped my head around and came face to face with no other then Angela.

She smiled at me reassuring but I could see fear in her eyes behind the smile. I smiled a shaky smile through the tears in my eyes. We both turned back and watched as we waited for the scene to unfold in front of us. But it helped a little for having Angela holding my hand.

Someone stood up who was sitting at the end of the table. He had long jet black hair and his skin look translucently white; the texture looked almost like chalk. He was very creepy and he was defiantly a leader.

"Tonight we celebrate." He said in a voice that could make Mike Tyson quiver. Everyone at the table hooted and praised.

"Edward…the one who brings us our pets, has _finally_ gotten a pet of his own." He said smiling, his teeth glittering in the dim light.

"Edward!" Everyone cheered.

"Thank you Aro, you are too kind." Edward smiled.

"Nonsense, we never thought you would pick one, and I assure you, you have picked quite a prize, I mean she is beautiful and smells delicious." When he said this everyone turned their scarlet red eyes towards me. I quivered.

"Yes _very _good." Aro said, still staring at me. I thought I heard someone growl but I ignored it.

"Oh don't worry Edward; I have my own wonderful pet." Once he said that everyone turned back towards the table.

"Now Edward how would you like to celebrate?" Aro asked. I felt Angela's hand shake in mine. I looked towards her but she was staring at Edward with so much fear in her eyes, almost like pleading. I looked down the line at the rest of the girls and they seemed to have the same look.

This isn't good.

I looked up and Edward was staring at me with that same evil glint in his eyes from earlier.

"Oh you know the usual, no steel wall today." He said in a dark voice.

Once he said that it was like a bomb went off. All the girls started crying and pleading and acting as if they had gotten their legs cut off.

"No!"

"Please!"

"Have mercy on us!"

"What did we ever do?!"

It was loud and scary and I almost broke down right there and then. They pleaded and cried. I looked to my right at Angela and she was doing the same thing, and here I thought the steel wall sounds kind of scary.

"Silence! You shall not make any sound until it begins!" Aro boomed. They stopped immediately, only some made sobbing noises.

I managed to take my eyes off the girls to look at the horrifying creatures. They were all grinning and looking at us.

"Awe Edward, your pet looks confused, you should explain." One of the men said. He was beefing and creepy, I feel bad for his pet.

"Oh Emmett your right I'm sorry." Edward said menacingly. Then he looked straight into my eyes and made me shake to the core… again.

"You see my beautiful pet, the steel wall means you _don't_ watch and the cage means you_ do_." Everyone at the table starting laughing.

I took a look at the girls and they were in hysterics, even Angela. Tears escaped from my eyes as I shook. I started sobbing too.

Wait! Watch what? Oh my god, this is a living horror film.

I trained my eyes on their every move.

"Mr. Dunn would you do the honors?" Aro said in a giddy voice. I watched as the man that helped Tim with my brand stood up. What was his name… oh right Mark. He went to the back where a door was that I didn't notice before.

"Wait Mark; pick the best one for Edward please." Aro said smiling. Best one?

Mark nodded and made his way to the door. It was like slow motion, the closer he got to the door, the louder the sobs came from the girls.

Finally, Mark opens the door and he goes inside for a second. Agonizing wait.

He comes out with a girl around the age of eighteen is what it looks like. He stands her facing the table and our cage. Edward gets up and stands behind her, holding her in his embrace like a cage.

"Edward, would you like the information?" Aro asks. But before he can answer, Aro turns toward the cage.

The girls are getting louder.

"You see, Isabella when you learn the information of the people, it gets harder for the girls to cope with watching this. Plus it gets us very turned on. But we don't do it a lot because the girls get really, really emotional unstable, we only do it if there is new girls or a lot of girls where bad that day." No, no, no, no, no!! A-Are they going t-to kill her?

"Yes I want the information." Edward laughs darkly.

The girls are going crazy. I mean just listening to them is making me crazy.

"What's your name pretty girl?" Edward asks the girl that is losing it by now.

"A-Alicia." She stutters.

"Good, how old are you?" He chuckles.

"N-Nineteen."

"Oh so young and fragile. Are you a happy person? Do your parents love you? Are you in love with someone?" My parents! I forgot about them. Oh my god, I wonder how this made them feel.

"Y-Yes, y-yes and I-I think so."

She has someone she loves? I think I'm going to lose it. But I can't I won't let them see me down.

"Heh, well too bad." And with that he bites into her neck and…and sucks her blood!!

Vampires?! I sob and shake as he drops her lifeless body to the ground and wipes of his mouth.

I hear a noise from inside the cage and see a girl that fainted.

This is horrible! I continue to sob as he sits down.

And so the process begins. Vampire after vampire gets up and kills these poor people. There was one man and he had three children, and his wife had died.

God I don't even know how I didn't faint yet. The whole time they laughed through every single minute of it.

I start screaming when one vampire comes into the cage and takes his pet and kills her because he was bored with her.

Is that what they do? This is a hell hole!

I'm never getting out of this.

"Girls you may calm down, it is over…for now! You may leave with your masters! Enjoy dinner!" Aro commands.

And with that every single vampire stands up and comes near the cage. They open it and they go into separate directions to get their pet.

Edward comes to me and unties me. I look down the entire time, still shaking as we walk to a corner in the room and go to the large cart I saw when we came into here. Edward takes a small box and we leave the room quickly.

We make to the room quickly and Edward takes off my leash. I refuse to look this… this monster in the eyes.

He picks me up and puts me onto the bed.

He silently checks my brand. Then he takes off my panties again.

"You did fairly well for a first time, my pet." He speaks as he grabs the box and sets it next to me.

"Thank you Master." I force myself to say.

"Here, you eat while I take out the dildo and replace it with a bigger one." I hesitantly open the box and see a small sandwich and a juice box.

What am I five?

But I don't complain and I eat it slowly.

Edward slowly spreads my legs. I hiss out in pain.

"It will be over soon."

He slowly takes it out and I sigh in relief. But I shouldn't have because all too quickly he slips a bigger one back in.

I gasp, squeak and breathe heavy.

"It's okay it will be over, here have some juice." He puts the straw in my mouth and I suck it.

"You're a good pet, but with one slip, you will get a horrible punishment." He growls meanly.

"Yes M-Master." I gasp.

"Good, now time for sleep you've had a long day." He takes the food away and he pushes me back.

Suddenly the lights go out.

I urge myself to go to sleep but it's hard because I was never afraid of the dark until today.

**(A/n) Was that dark enough?? I hope, it was hard to write.**


	4. Learning

Coldness.

Solid. Hard. Coldness.

I slowly open my eyes and look straight into the eyes of Edward, holding me in a death grip.

I gasp and squirm as he smiles evilly down at me.

"I thought you were going to be so stubborn when I first got you, cussing and having fits and just not being nice." He said the last part as if he was talking to a small child.

"I was looking so very forward to punishing you." He pouted. I shivered.

"So that is why I watch you're every single move, _anything_ you do wrong is a punishment."

"Yes Master."

"Good, now kiss me." He demanded. I hesitated.

"I don't have all fucking day." He growled.

I quickly complied, leaning my face up and pressing my lips with his cold ones.

Quicker then ever, he pressed me down into the bed hardly, kissing me fiercely.

I tried to throw myself into the kiss slowly, but he wouldn't have that.

"When I say to fucking kiss me, I mean to really kiss me." He practically yelled against my lips.

So I threw myself into it, kissing him harshly and giving my _master_ what he wanted.

I threw my anger at him into the kiss. Bringing his tee shirt into my fists. He knotted his hands into my hair roughly. He rolled us over so I was on top of him. I let go of his shirt and brought my hands up to his amazing hair. Tugging and running my fingers through his hair.

He let go of the kiss, kissing my jaw and down to my neck. I brought my head into his neck as he continued to suck and kiss my neck. He brought his hands under my dress and up to my bare back. Rubbing it and digging his nails into it.

Dominating me in ways I couldn't imagine.

He suddenly sat me up, so I was straddling him.

Edward brought his hands down to the end of my dress.

"Lift your arms over your head, little pet." He growled out. But I'm not ready; I probably won't be ready as long as I'm with him. Yes that's right, I will die a virgin.

"Do I have to warn you about punishment?" He grins darkly.

I gulp and slowly raise my arms.

"Good little pet." He cooed as he slowly took my dress off.

I put my hands down on his shoulders and lean on him. He reaches behind my back and unclips my bra.

I close my eyes. I mean if I am going to lose my virginity I want it to be slow and romantic. But knowing my master, he'll want it fast and hard.

Edward groans as my breasts come free.

I open my eyes and look at him. But he isn't looking at my face; his gaze is locked on my boobs.

I blush and go to cover up. But before I can he grabs my hands in his death grip.

"Don't you fucking dare, I'm the owner here and you do as I fucking say!" He says in a scary voice.

"Yes Master." I say in a small voice.

He ignores me and quickly pushes me down on the bed again.

"I need to replace your dildo with a bigger one."

What!? Is he really that big? And why did he change the subject that quickly?

"Awe, little one, I know you're upset about not getting to finally lose it, but your cute little hole isn't ready yet, and I'm going to be fucking you so hard I don't want you to pass out in a fucking coma." He grins menacingly. But I thought I saw something flash through his eyes, but I ignored that.

Edward quickly takes off my panties and then slowly takes out the … dildo? Is that what he called it? He disappears and is back within seconds.

Then his hands are on my breasts.

"So soft." He moans.

Edward moves his fingers to my nipples. He tweaks and pulls them.

Before I know it, my eyes are closed; I'm moaning and arching my back.

"That's right, let me dominate you." I hear his voice growl.

Edward lets go of one of my breasts and I feel something at my entrance. I start to whimper but he quickly leans down and starts kissing me, keeping one hand on my boob and one on the dildo at my entrance.

Distracting me slightly, he quickly shoves it in.

It's not as hurtful as the first one, or the second one, but believe me it hurts.

"There." He says cheerfully, letting go of me. But he doesn't do anything, just stares at me like I'm something to eat…oh umm right.

"You look gorgeous in nothing but my collar and brand." I blush, then inwardly cringe…_brand_.

Before I can do anything, like cover up, he quickly leans down to my stomach and kisses it.

"Mine." He growls. He travels up my stomach, kissing in a straight line.

"Mine." Edward growls again.

He does it like that until he finally makes it to my lips.

"Fucking say it." He growls.

"Yours…M-Master."

"God, and all mine, _no one else's._"

"Yes Master." He nods, gets up and disappears. Edward comes back with another dress, only green this time and a bra and panties.

He stands me up, as if I couldn't do it and dresses me. Touching me wherever he can.

Just as he finishes, he whips his head to the door. I look at him in confusion.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Oh right… vampire. It burns my tongue just saying it.

He flashes to the door and swings it open.

There is a vampire at the door, the same creepy and beefy one I saw yesterday…Emmett. But he wasn't alone, he had a girl on a longer leash then we had yesterday.

"Hey Eddy, meeting today, we are taking our pets to the main room." Meeting?

"Oh okay, thanks."

"You want me to wait for you, so we can walk down?" They were talking like they were just going to take a stroll down to a coffee shop.

"Yeah sure, thanks. Just wait one sec."

Edward walks over to the bed post, where I didn't notice before was hanging a bunch of leashes. He picked up the longest one and came over to me and attached it.

He looked me in the eye with a possessive look to it. Then Edward grabbed the end of it and walked us over to the door.

He walked out, closing the door behind us.

They walked down the hall, in the opposite direction of the dining room.

Emmett and Edward walk in front of us, us trailing behind them. I quickly take a peek at the girl next to me; Emmett's pet.

She was really pretty, with brown hair and exotic green eyes; she was wearing a blue shirt with jean shorts…very short.

She was looking straight ahead. But once she caught me looking at her, she whipped her head around and looked at me.

So quickly I almost didn't even see it, she gave me a small smile and then looked down away from me.

The masters didn't notice, they were too busy making small talk.

We came to a door at the end of the hallway. Emmett pushed it open and I saw a set of stairs.

We went down the stairs and into another door and came face to face with another hall.

Going down that one was _another_ long walk.

Finally, we made it to a room marked **Main Room for Pets** and I'm serious it said **for Pets**.

When they opened it and inside it kind of looked like a cafeteria room. But instead of multiple tables there was one large table. On the table were small sandwiches with once again a juice box. The girls were tied to their chairs, in knots that no human could get out. There were only five seats left and they were in a row so Edward and Emmett went and tied us in the chairs next to each other.

We weren't strapped to the chairs; our leashes were tied to it.

"Be a good little pet for your master, I'll be back later." Before I knew it Emmett and Edward were both leaving the room.

I expected the girls to start talking, like they do when teachers leave the room, but they remained quiet…it was…odd. I looked around for Angela but I couldn't find her.

"Yeah, who knew the quiet one would be so feisty." I turned around and saw Mark with a leash in his hand, attached to…Angela?!

MD… Mark Dunn. I should have known.

Mark was talking to two other vampires, with two other girls attached to leashes.

"Angela… wow Mark, you got a feisty one." Ugh they were talking about Angela. Who knew, that these people where such shallow jerks.

They quickly did the same thing that Emmett and Edward did.

Then just like that they disappeared.

I gave Angela a small smile. She gave me one back.

"Hey … Bella right?" I looked up to see one of the girls smiling at me. I nodded.

"I'm Michelle."

"Hey." I said.

"Listen I know it's hard, so why don't we explain."

"Oh yes please."

"Why fucking explain I mean last night explained enough." A girl said with long blonde hair.

"Oh shut up Lauren." Angela said.

So we spent the whole three hours we were there talking about the vampires.

They are a large group of vampires who made up this, so they could get an easy release anytime they want. And since this is a sicker group of vampires, they love to torture us, and do anything to us to make us scream.

They kill us when they don't want us anymore.

When a vampire wants to leave, they can leave whenever they want, but they cannot bring there pets, since the group provided the pet for them.

If a vampire in the group breaks any type of rule, like exposing the group to non-pet humans, they kill them themselves to get rid of the dirty ones.

Non of the girls know why they have meetings like the ones they had today, but the girls think that they are just talking about killing a vampire in the group or someone leaving or something like that. They never know.

"I feel so bad for you Bella, being with Edward."

"Is he worse then the other vampires?" They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, he made you watch the whole feeding time yesterday, no other vampire has done that, he's the craziest, I mean we should know, he is the one who collects the 'pets'"

"Oh." I don't know what to say to that, I shiver.

"Has he taken your virginity yet?" Michelle asks.

"No." I say hesitantly.

"He is probably waiting, like making you more scared."

"W-What?" But then why would he put the dildo in?

"Oh guys, stop it you're scaring her." Angela quickly comes to my rescue.

So they say sorry and resume talking. I don't say anything I just sit there, terrified by Edward and realizing what he really is capable of doing.

Soon, too soon the vampires open the doors and come in, collecting there pets.

Edward comes up to me and silently unties my leash the he picks me up this time and we zoom to his room.

He lays me down on his bed.

"Hello my little one."

"Hello Master."

"That was the longest two hours I've had in a long time, kiss me." Ugh, this again.

So I lean up and kiss him, thinking about today and his group.

So if Edward left, he wouldn't bring me with him?

Why am I upset about that?

He brings his hands up to my arms and then before I know it he is tickling me.

I pull out of the kiss, laughing and gasping for breath.

"Stop, stop! I-I can't breath."

"Why?" Humor in his voice.

I look up into his face and laugh.

Too quickly as if it hadn't happened, he stops.

Then he slaps me right across the face.

"You fucking call me Master after each fucking sentence." It shocked me, so I just stared into his face.

"Answer me!" He growled.

"Yes Master." It came out so fast it was a blur.

"Good, now no fucking dinner for you, early bed." He said, pushing me down on the bed roughly.

"Wait." He sat me up and then ripped off my clothes. Leaving me in bra and panties.

"Better." He approved, smirking. But I thought I saw something flash in his eyes again, but I just ignored it...again.

With that the lights flash off and we are both lying down.

I face away from him, tears running down my face. Is he bi-polar?

"Oh and my little pet?" He whispers into the dark innocently.

"Yes M-Master?" I tremble

"Get ready to lose one more thing of yours tomorrow." He chuckles as I freeze.

I gasp and tremble in the dark.

Maybe he'll have mercy on me…Yeah right.

**(A/n) Is it just me or is Edward more sexy when he curses?**


	5. Losing It

**(A/n) Thanks for the reviews, I love them, they give me a good motive, hehe. I know a lot of people are confused but you will get your answers in time as the story continues. And if you have any questions about previous chapters please ask me! Enjoy! **

I stood in an empty black room, breathing heavy.

I looked around quickly, searching for something, I don't know what, but I was.

I suddenly felt the wind shift and I franticly looked around. Seeing nothing, I got more nervous.

I started to dart my eyes everywhere over the room, still seeing nothing.

I felt so nervous that I could feel hot tears burning behind my eyes.

"Edward?" I nervously called out.

Silence.

"Edward? Where are you?" My voice sounded on the edge of hysterics.

I heard a noise from my right and darted my eyes over to the right.

"Edward?!" I called out, tears running down my face.

"Where are you?" I asked under my breath pathetically.

Suddenly I feel cold hands grip my arms and I look over and suddenly see Edward standing in front of me, with a relived look on his face.

"Edward!" I cry looking into his face.

"It's okay, I found you." He says relived, rubbing my back and hugging me.

We stay silent like that for a few minutes.

Then he pulls me out of his embrace and kisses me sweetly, but possessively.

He pulls back and looks at me.

"Mine." He says, his eyes warning me to say anything else.

"Yours." I agree happily.

Then he pulls me back into the hug and kisses the top of my head.

"I'll keep you safe _my_ Bella."

**

I awake with a jolt, breathing heavy. I look to my left but I don't see Edward laying there.

Why would I dream about us being…together?

And why was I so happy to just _listen_ to him and tell him I'm his? I mean when I'm here I listen to him to not get killed. In my dream it looked like I felt completely at ease with Edward.

What was my dream telling me? And why did he say he would keep me safe? Am I in some sort of danger?

Could Edward be nice to me and still be like … dominant?

I shake my head, I'm thinking too much into this stupid dream.

"What are you thinking, my little pet?" I gasp and look up to the center of the room to see Edward, standing there. His arms crossed in front of him.

"N-Nothing Ed-Master" I manage to stutter out.

"You said my name in your sleep." He said grimly, I thought I could see a hint of a smile on his beautiful face.

My face went white as he said that. But I thought of something quickly.

"Sorry Master, I was having a horrible nightmare." The lie burning on my tongue.

"Sure." He smirked. His nice smile had disappeared.

The subject closed as his eyes roamed over my body. I felt very awkward in just bra and panties.

But luckily I was covered up. I must have done that last night while I was sleeping…unless he covered me up.

I shook the thought from my head as he slowly made his way to me.

I shook in fear as the predator made his way to the prey.

Sadly me being the prey.

Edward slowly peeled the covers from me.

"Good Morning Pet." He chuckled darkly, his lips right at my ear.

"'Morning Master." I shivered.

He slowly reached over and skimmed over my fabric covered nipple. It instantly hardened. Damn my body and the way it reacts.

"Oh it looks like someone is ready soon." Edward laughs darkly. I blush and look down.

"Fucking look at me." He growls.

I snap my head up and stare into his scarlet red eyes.

"Give me my morning kiss." Since when did we have a morning kiss? I thought it was just kiss the _master_ whenever the _master_ wants to be kissed.

I lean up to his luscious lips and connect them to mine. Why does something so evil have to look so beautiful?

Edward gives me a hard kiss and I kiss him back. His tongue comes out of his mouth and touches my lips, asking for entrance. I open my mouth and allow him entrance.

Our tongues battle for dominance and he wins, of course.

I bring my hands up and into his hair once again. I would take any chance I could to touch it, even if I am his _pet_.

I'm sick.

His hands go under my butt and he lifts me up and moves me to the center of the bed. He gets on top of me and moves his hands to my breasts, groping them roughly. I moan against his lips.

He suddenly groans and lets go of me.

"Look at you, so eager to lose it, my little horny pet." He says chuckling darkly.

I blush and look down.

I feel the wind shift and look up to see Edward no longer standing over me. I look around and don't see him anywhere.

"Looking for me, little one?" I look up and he is back in his spot he was before, but with another dress in his hands. I gasp and look at him with confusion.

"One of the _many_ skills I have as a vampire, my pet." He said huskily. I blush at the double meaning in his words.

"Before I take something of yours, you have to have a check up at the vet." I cringe at the word vet.

And surely he must be joking about the virginity part. Only someone so sick and twisted schedule what's supposed to be the best and most romantic day of a girl's life.

I gasp, realizing it. Edward's the most sick and twisted vampire here, according to the other girls. The reality hitting me so hard, I almost fell over.

He's going to take me today.

I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready. I chant over and over again in my head.

I'm caught up in my thoughts as Edwards stands me up and pulls the pink summer dress over my head.

I'm. Not. Ready.

It burns my thoughts that I didn't even realize Edward had stopped moving.

Not. Ready. I'm getting so messed up right now, even my thoughts gasp.

I feel Edward grip my forearms and I look up to him, just realizing I have tears running down my face.

He's silent for a minute just staring at my face, his eyes soft.

Then just like that, his eyes turn hard. Déjà vu

"You better calm the fuck down before we get to the vet," He growls, "Besides, today shouldn't hurt that much…for me." He laughs at the last part.

"Yes Master." I mumble hastily wiping the tears from my eyes. He walks over to the leashes and picks a blue one.

He comes over, clips it on and stands back to look at me.

"Blue suits you best." He mumbles and he fixes my hair.

He then looks at my face and sighs angrily. He grabs the leash and takes a door in the corner of the room that I didn't notice before.

He opens the door and pushes me in, coming in right on my heels.

It was just a small bathroom.

"Sorry I didn't show you this before; I wanted you with me _all_ the time." He says menacingly.

Does he have to make every sentence make me shiver?

He turns on the faucet in the sink and then looks at me.

"Put some water on your face, even though you still look gorgeous, I want you to look your best for the vet." I slowly put water on my face.

Why would he even want me though, I'm boring and plain.

Why do I even care that he thinks I'm gorgeous.

After I finish he turn my face towards his, cupping my face in his hands.

"Perfect, now little pet we don't want to be late." He grabs the end of my leash and walks us out of the bathroom and to the door.

He stopped at the door and picked me up.

"This gets us there faster."

Then we were zooming through halls and stairs and doors…again.

We finally made it outside of a door that said **Vet**. Without knocking, he pushed it open and I see Tim there.

"Oh hey Edward you made it." Tim said.

"Yeah." Edward says lying me down on the same metal table I was on before. He ties me there just like he did last time.

"Let's check this brand." Tim says coming to my side.

Tim pulls my dress up and exams it.

"Perfect. Does it hurt anymore?" He asks me pocking it.

"No Sir." He nods and looks at Edward.

"No I didn't." Edward says.

Did Tim just ask Edward a question like with his eyes?

Then all the sudden Tim is pushing my underwear aside and probing me with his finger. I try and wiggle away from his finger but Edward puts an arm on me. We stay like that for a minute, then he looks down at me and smirks.

"She's good." Tim announces.

"Thanks." Edward says unhooking me.

"Have fun." Tim says menacingly as we go out the door. That was fast.

We quickly zoom to the room and the minute we get inside the room Edwards puts me down, takes off my leash then immediately pushes me into the wall.

"I promise you my pet that I will make this good and memorable for you." He growls out.

Then he is kissing me. I hesitate but thenI wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back fiercely getting into the kiss.

If I'm going to lose my virginity I want to make it memorable.

Edward brings his hands to the bottom of my dress and lifts it up not breaking the kiss until I lift my arms.

I watch silently as he takes off his shirt. I nearly moan. I stare at his perfectly chiseled chest.

Edward reaches behind me and takes off my bra.

We stare at each other for a couple seconds then he starts kissing me again. He laces his hands into my hair and gently pulls my head back.

We break the kiss again and he starts kissing my neck.

"Ugh Master." I groan as he nips and sucks. He moves down to my breasts and pulls a nipple in his mouth.

"Uhhh." I moan.

He moves his head down until he is on his knees in front of my underwear. I bite my lip and look down at him. He shocks me by ripping off my underwear.

"Oh look I have a nice little wet present from my pet." He says huskily, quickly taking out the dildo.

I put my hands in his hair as he leans forward and kisses my thigh. Then he kisses my other thigh. He repeats the process until he makes it to my entrance. He then leans forward and drags his tongue up my cilt.

The sight of him between my legs makes me even more wet.

"Master." I moan loudly. He groans into me as a response. It vibrates through me and I shake hardly.

Then his tongue is inside me and he quickly slurps and licks.

I moan and quiver as the buzz in my lower stomach builds and builds. I start to rock my hips back and forth slowly in a good rocking motion as he continues to lick me. I feel it building and building and I don't even know what it is.

"Master, I'm going to-going to-." His lapping got harder and faster and all of the sudden I exploded.

"Master!" I screamed feeling the buzz go up and down my body as if I were on fire. I see stars as my orgasm ripped through me.

With one last kiss on my cilt he stood up and looked at me with lust hooded eyes.

"Yes, scream my name and give me your full submission, don't worry I will take care of you." He moaned as he moved in for a kiss. He suddenly stopped. I looked at him in confusion.

"Wait." He quickly undid his belt and pushed his pants down, and then he took off his boxers. He was so hot and beautiful naked.

I gasped at his erection, it was huge, would it fit in me?

He smirked at my gasp and then leaned in and kissed me. I could taste myself on him and that made me even more wet. He pushed me against the wall and he lifted me up under my butt.

I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist. Locking my arms on his neck.

He made his way to the bed carrying me, never breaking the kiss.

He climbed on the bed, still not breaking the kiss.

He laid me on the bed and broke the kiss, but he continued to kiss my neck.

"So beautiful." He groaned into my neck.

"Master." I moaned.

"I'm going to enter your hot center now, which is all mine." He growled.

"All yours." I agreed, just anything to feel him inside me.

Without warning he thrust his cold erection into me, we both gasped.

"Does it hurt?" He groaned, pulling back and looking me.

"Only a little." I reassured him. But it was true, the pain was very little and it was going away fast.

"Perfect." He groaned thrusting into me.

"Ugh, Master." He rocked slowly into me. Then he picked up his speed, thrusting into me, grunting. I panted from the pleasure of having him inside me.

"Even with a fucking big dildo, your still fucking tight and wet." He grunted.

"You're so fucking gorgeous and beautiful and all _mine_."

"Yours." I groaned.

He sat up suddenly and he wrapped my legs around his back. He thrust into me, making it go deeper then before.

"Yes." He hissed out.

We both grunted and groaned as we both came close to cumming.

"Don't fucking cum yet, if you fucking do I will break your fucking bones." He growled.

He thrust into me and I started gasping, knowing I was close. I buried my head in his neck and tried to hold it off, digging my fingernails into his back.

"Cum hard for me little one." He growled and we both screamed as we came.

It was even better then having his tongue inside me, and that's a lot of pleasure.

I felt against him, breathing heavy, sweating and closing my eyes.

He brought his hand up to stroke my sweaty hair.

"Is that going to be memorable, little one?"

"Yes, thank you Master." I said, giving him my thanks by kissing his neck.

We stayed like that for a couple minutes.

Finally, he unlatched me from himself and laid me down on the bed. Then he leaned down and looked me in my eyes.

"You realize by giving yourself to me, that your now officially all mine and I can do whatever I want to you whenever I want." He said darkly. I gulped. Way to ruin the moment…not that there was one…right?

"Yes Master." He smiled down at me evilly.

"Good, now I think you need a nice, long, steamy, hot shower with me." I gulp and he growls and quickly picks me up and makes his way to the bathroom.

So much for having a romantic, nice and slow first time…and second time.

**(A/n) I know she went a little crazy before they had sex, but wouldn't you? Have some pity on the poor girl. **

**But that was my first time ever writing a lemon, I hope you liked it.**


	6. Going Crazy

Edward caught my lips in his just as we made it into the bathroom. He smoothly got me to the counter and he sat me down on it. Never breaking the kiss until he went to turn on the shower.

I took my chance in getting my first real good look at the bathroom. It was pure white and very clean. I briefly wondered if they have some sort of maid or something to clean there rooms and such. I honestly can't imagine these vampires cleaning, they are selfish pigs.

I turned around and looked at the counter I was sitting on. It had two sinks, some vanilla hand soap… the kind of hand soap I use, and a toothbrush holder. Did vampires brush their teeth? It had only one toothbrush in it, it was a blue one with a white str- oh my god, that's my toothbrush. So it was true Edward was in my room before.

A shiver went down my spine as I averted my eyes to anywhere else but there. I looked towards the shower, where Edward was adjusting it for our, um, you know shower sex?

Instead of a shower curtain there was a clear door. Why does that not surprise me? This place seems like it was build just for this group. Another shiver went down my spine.

I hope we use soap and just don't do it in the shower. My eyes immediately went to inside the shower to see if there was soap. I gasped when I saw my favorite strawberry soap sitting right there in the shower.

How well does Edward know me?

"Perfect," Edward said turning around and I could see the dark grin on his face. I just kept on staring at my shampoo.

"Yeah, well I couldn't help it, I love your smell…strawberries and vanilla, it's almost as appetizing as your blood." Edward said, taking in my shocked face. I quickly put on a poker face. I'm not that good of a liar, pretender or actor but since I've been here, I've been learning even if I have been here for a short time.

I looked over at him and he was staring at me with hooded eyes of lust. I quickly skimmed my eyes over his body. He was built well, not to large of muscles but big enough, and he was very lean. And trust me; his hard-on was very hard to miss. I gulped.

"Come here." He demanded, grinning evilly pointing his finger to the ground in front of him. I hesitantly got off the counter tripping slightly, and I made my way over to him. I can't believe my legs still work after how hard he had fucked me.

I finally stopped in front of him and he looked up and down my body. He ran his fingers over my harden nipples and then reached down and touched my sex, feeling how incredibly wet it was. He walked around me, running his hands over my shaky body. He finally stopped in front of me and I looked up at his face to see a smirk on his face.

"Looks like you're still ready for me, my little Bella. Get in the shower now." He smirked.

I quickly complied, scrambling into the shower, which already has the water running. Edward steps in behind me and closes the door behind him. Unlike other showers, it is fairly big and could fit and five people in it, without being squished together.

The minute I turn around and look at him he attacks my mouth, making me fall to the wall. He gropes my boobs, making me moan into his mouth and I arch my back to push them further into his hands.

"You feel so good, and warm and soft my little one." He moans against my lips. I just arch my back more into his welcome hands.

Edward suddenly darts to the other side of the shower, grinning at me widely.

"Yes." He growls. I stare at him in confusion. Faster then even, Edward lunges forward and grabs me by the waist roughly. He quickly lies down on the floor and makes me straddle him.

"Your fabulous breasts are going to move for me." Edward demands before he lifts me up and places me on his dick. We both groan at the sensation. Edward stares at my boobs as he moves his hands to my waist. I blush under his gaze and lean my hands against his chest. We stay quiet for a second as he continues to stare, his breathing getting heavy.

He got even bigger inside me as he got more aroused.

Edward surprises me by quickly rocking my hips. Making me bounce up and down on top of him.

"So tight." He moans as we continue to go deeper and deeper into pleasure.

He suddenly leans back and crosses his hands behind his head, getting comfortable watching me. I looked in his face as I blindly continued bouncing on him. His stupid smirk, knowing he succeeded in owning me.

I am suddenly furious at him, and myself how I submitted to him. Stupid jerk. I slow down bouncing until it comes to a complete stop. Then I quickly take my legs and try to get off him.

He quickly grabs my waist and slams me back down on his long shaft.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He quickly lies me down on his chest and gives my ass a view hard slaps. I squirm and try and get away from him. But he quickly sits me up and then gives me a furious glare.

I quickly stop my movement.

"You're lucky I'm giving you a fucking warning, your mine to do as I please and I please to be rode, hard and fast. So next time you act out, your going to get it so bad. Now ride me as hard as you fucking can and don't go slow." I nod franticly, starting to move again, but his hands stop me.

"Answer me." Edward grips my waist, defiantly leaving bruises.

"Yes Master, sorry Master." I say quickly. Edward lets go of me.

"Good, now fucking continue, I'm losing my hard-on." I quickly start to move as hard and as fast as I can, getting tired quickly. But soon we are both grunting and losing it.

"Don't fucking…cum…yet!" He grunts as he quickly comes. I hold it off with a lot of energy, but before I can get my release he yanks me off him.

"You wanted to get off me so bad, so you got fucking off me." He smirks up at me. He was holding me over him, like I was a baby. I start sobbing wanting my release so badly.

"Please Master." I beg. The pressure was so bad; I even tried to rub my legs together to get friction.

"Begging never works with me," He says darkly, "but let's get you washed up."

**

One hour later, after Edward washed my hair and my body (while torturing the friction between my legs) we finally got out of the shower and Edward finally let me brush my teeth.

I sat on the bed now, all ready, clean and very uncomfortable waiting to leave for dinner as Edward got my leash. I was wearing a yellow summer dress now. He always made me wear dresses. Maybe something about sex or something.

"I must warn you Isabella, when I went to a meeting they had allowed me to slip out to get a new pet for Grant; you remember the one who killed his pet the last session. So I don't know if in this dinner you will have to watch." He said it so casually but I still shook so hard the bed shook with me.

"Pet, don't worry it will be okay, if you're a good girl you can get your release when we get back." Edward said it as if he was talking to a little girl about getting a lollipop.

"Yes Master." I said as he walked over, took my hand and pulled me up off the bed.

"Good girl." He said hooking on the same plain black leash I had on last time for dinner.

He pulled me roughly out the door like he did last time for dinner; we took the same, slow agonizing walk to the end of the hallway, to the same door that said **Dinner** on it.

He pushed the door open and I immediately looked at the seats at the table to see if we were last. We weren't sadly, but there was only two more seats left, including Edward's.

I looked over at the girls, they weren't at ease, some were still crying but they looked better then they did the last time. They must not know about the new girl.

Edward quickly shoved me into the cage again and tied me to the cage. And just like last time he warned me with his eyes and went and took the same seat he did last time.

The vampires made small talk quietly as we waited for the next person to arrive; I stood wide- eyed gasping knowing I would have to see the same horrific scene I had seen last time. They have to be more careful here, they really make the girls go insane.

Finally, the door opened and in walked Grant and his new pet. I heard the shrieks of the girls as they saw an unfamiliar girl, but I tried to ignore them. Grant had pitch black hair and it looked weird and creepy compared to his white skin and red eyes. He wasn't as muscular as Edward but he was lean.

The girl he was with had bright green eyes and nice dark red hair. She was very pretty, like all the other girls here. I took in her expression as she took in all the girls.

Her eyes went wide as she took in our appearances. Her mouth popped open and almost immediately her eyes filled with tears.

Instead of doing what Edward did, he walked into the cage with her, causing all the girls, to shove up to the fence, to get farther away from him.

Grant tied her to the fence, not that far to me. He left the cage and went and sat in his place. Once again I hooked my fingers in the fence and watched them.

Once again Aro stood up.

"Grant has a new pet, and I must say Grant she is very pretty." Aro said turning his head to the new girl.

"What is her name, I must ask."

"Brook." Grant answered proudly.

"Very nice, very nice, Edward you picked well." Aro praised.

"Thank you." Edward replied.

"Now, Grant, lucky man, would you like her to watch and would you like the information."

"Yes and yes." Grant replied turning around and giving Brook a nasty smile. He wasn't even looking at me and I shivered.

All the girls started freaking out again like they did last time. I leaned back as far as my leash would reach and looked at Brook, she wasn't crying or screaming. But she was defiantly shaking. I started sobbing, not ready for any of this.

"I'll do the honors." Grant said getting up and going to the door where the people were. He walked in and the suspense was really getting to me.

"You can have this one too." Aro added quickly.

Grant was in there for about a second, the girls getting louder and louder.

Grant finally came out with a woman in maybe her mid-thirties.

"Do you have any children?" Grant asked in a hoarse voice.

"Y-Yes I have t-two S-Sir." She stuttered.

"Oh, and they love you." He said grabbing her close to him.

"Y-Yes."

"I wonder how they would feel without a mom."

"N-" She was cut off when he bit into her and started sucking her blood.

I started sobbing.

He dumped her on the ground and looked up and grinned at us.

"I liked your questions, very nice job Gr-" Aro terrifying voice was cut off.

"So that's what you filthy people are, you have us so you can fuck us whenever you need release, so you won't be stressed but not only are you vampires, but your disgusting pigs, your so pathetic that you can't get a regular vampire girl or whatever it is, so instead you take your prey in and you fuck them. I must say you do live the fucking life." Brook's voice broke out.

It was like time had frozen. No one made a noise and what I could tell from the vampire's faces, even Edward's that no pet of theirs had ever said that like that. I assume girls would say it when begging with their lives but not just out like that.

Grant suddenly flung inside the cage and grabbed her leash, untied it and yanked her out. He threw her on the ground next to Aro.

"What should we do with her?" Aro said happily.

"I'm not afraid of you fuckers." Brook growled.

"I've got it, why don't we all take turns fucking her and then we tie her to the table for the rest of her time here and every time before we have dinner everyone can get a fuck in. We can also whip her." What the hell? Crazy much. The vampire that said that was one sitting next to Aro, he was nameless to me.

I felt very bad for her; I bet almost every single girl _wanted _to stand up for her but _wouldn't_. I looked at Brook and she was on the ground, crying. Maybe she thought they would kill her. She didn't want to lose her virginity to these people so she said something rude and she thought she would be killed.

"You shouldn't punish her I mean why punish someone for speaking the truth; you should really just shut up and go fuck each other for a change." I found myself saying, it was like I wasn't in my mind and I was just watching myself do this completely helpless.

_Are you crazy?_ One part of my mine said.

Yes I am.

I looked over at Edward and winced at the harshness of his glare.

"What is wrong tonight, Edward keep your damn pet under control, and I thought she was a perfect pet, what should we-" Aro started but was interrupted by Edward.

"I'm sorry Aro, I don't know what has gotten into her, I will feed after I take care of her." Edward said walking up to me and untying the leash, not looking at me. He quickly reached inside the cage and yanked me out.

"You take pity on her Edward and it all goes down hill."

"Thank you for the advice Aro." Edward growls and yanks me out of the room. He is silent as he basically drags me to the room. He stops at the door yanks it open and shoves me in it, making me fall to the ground.

"How dare you, you little cunt, embarrass me in front of my friends." He growls as he makes his way over to a door where I assume he gets my dresses from. He pulls the door open and I can see the dresses hanging there. He quickly pushes the dresses out of the way and I can see another door.

"Take off your fucking clothes and lay down on the bed…face down." He commands turning around to look at me. I slowly take off my clothes as he watches me I make my way over to the bed and lay face down on it slowly. I shove my face in the pillow, trying to keep my sobs and shaking down.

It's quiet except for him rummaging through things.

I jump when I feel him slap my ass.

"Stay still!" He growls touching my wrist and tying it to the bed post…what is that? Chains?! He grabs my other wrist and chains it to the bed post. Then he repeats the process with my ankles. Finally, I'm spread like an eagle facing down on the bed. He quickly unhooks the leash.

"I finally get to punish you and trust me this will be very fun for me." Before I can even register what has happened I feel something hit my ass…hard.

I yelped and tried to get away from it but I didn't have any luck.

"I'm going to make your cheeks so fucking red and they are going to hurt so much." He chuckles. I think he has gone crazy.

"Please Mast-" I was cut off by another slap.

"Don't beg, I told you it never fucking works." He growls as he spanks me again. I start sobbing really hard as he spanks me non-stop. I scream into the pillow as the pain and the burning get really bad.

"Aww poor baby is crying." Smack!

"Maybe you should have think before you speak!" Smack!

"Next time you do this, it will be far worse!" Smack!

"Please! Stop!" I sob and start squirming to get away from him. He finally stopped after a couple minutes and I panted, but still sobbed. It felt like he was still spanking me, it was burning.

I heard nothing as I sat there in crying and sniffling.

Finally I heard the rustling of clothes, then I felt him climb over me and he grabbed my hair.

"Next time I would think twice before doing what you did in dinner today, so you wanted a release, you'll get a damn good release." He growls before entering me from behind.

I yelp and gasp. The pain combined with the spanking was unreal.

"It h-hurts." I manage to choke out; tears were running down my face.

"Yes. Because. It's. Only. Supposed. To. Feel. Good. For. Me!" He growled with every thrust, the pain becoming worse. The pain was making me crazy and all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole.

"I hope this is teaching you a lesson. Is it teaching you little one?" He grunted.

"Yes Master it is teaching me a lesson!" I sobbed.

"And who do you belong to?!" Edward said picking up his pace.

"You Master! Only you!"

"You better fucking believe it, your mine!"

"Yours!" I was going crazy!

He didn't say anything else as he continues to pound into me, the pain getting increasingly worse.

"Ugh!! It hurts Master, please stop!!" I scream as he started panting…a sign that he was close to coming.

He finally screamed as he came and he got off me. He stalked off to the closet door again and left me gasping and sobbing on the bed.

"Hurts." I murmured burying my head into the pillow.

I gasped as he started unchaining me from the bed, rubbing my wrists and ankles as he unchained them. He sat me up and looked me in the eyes.

"You be good and you get rewards, you be bad and you get this, got it." Edward commands.

"Yes Master." I manage to gasp through my sobbing. He pulls me into an awkward hug because i stiffen up, but it's still a hug. He then grabs my hand and helps me up.

"I'll give you some cream tomorrow for that, but you are still on punishment so you sleep in here." He says, helping into the cage he had on the floor.

It was a small cage, but large enough for me to lie fully down in it. I sobbed as I finally got into and he locked it behind me.

"Go to sleep." He commanded before the lights went off.

I slowly curled into a ball, trying to avoid the searing pain in my ass. I got comfortable then finally try to cry myself to sleep. Not caring at all what Edward thinks. He can go to hell. But somehow I still want him to be proud of me.

**(A/n) Edwards an ass, but you know you still love him**


	7. A New Member

**(A/n) Sorry, I haven't updated for like two weeks, but don't worry I am getting right back into my schedule. I hope you like this one!**

I scream and sit up fast, gasping for breath and almost screaming. I sit there for a minute trying to catch my breath, keeping my eyes closed and just breathing, trying to relax myself.

_I have come to the conclusion that Edward punishing me was just a horrible nightmare._

I think to myself, as I try to calm down. I slowly shift forward on the bed a little, only to notice I'm not on and a bed and my butt screamed in agony as I moved. I snap my eyes open and realize it wasn't a nightmare, it's real.

A sob escapes my lips as I face my reality, Edward was so mad at me last night; I shiver just thinking about it.

I try to ignore it as I continue crying and I grasp the bars in my hands and look around the dark room; Edward was no where in sight. That made me relived but scared. What if he attacked me from the side of the room? What if he bought me to the scary dinner and sucked my blood in front of everyone?! Or raped me in front of everyone! Okay I just need to calm down a little; I am getting way to paranoid.

I scoot down a little and try to get comfortable in the little cage, sobbing as pain hit my backside.

I sat there for a few minutes just taking in everything. I sob as I remember last night.

My sobs are suddenly cut off when I heard the door to the room open. I quickly froze and listened, but I heard nothing. I quickly sat up a little and looked towards to door to see if I could see anything.

"Looking for me little one?" I gasped and whirled around, seeing Edward standing in front of my cage. Looking down at me with that scary glint in his eyes.

I quickly start gasping loudly before it turned into hysterical sobbing. I quickly pushed myself to the other side of the cage, farthest away from him; I became louder as hit my incredibly sore ass. He leaned down slowly so he was eye level with me; I stared at him wide-eyed still sobbing as he gazed at me from the other side of the bars.

"Please, Master, I'm so sorry for what I said last night, please all I want to do is please you, Master." I sobbed out quickly wanting him to not hurt me.

I avoid his gaze, trying to not look at him, but I continue sobbing.

I think I have officially gone crazy.

I hear nothing from him for a few minutes, but then he finally opens the cage. I sob louder and push back against the bars, shaking my head.

"No, Shh my pet, its okay I just want to give you some cream and maybe some juice, since you missed your one meal yesterday. Your punishment is over the only thing you have to do is be a good little baby for me and you are going to sleep in here one more night." I kept on shaking my head as put his hands in the cage and reached them toward me. I trembled as he grabbed my naked form in his cool hands and pulled me from the cage.

I struggled in his grasp as he ignored me and held me there.

"No, don't do that little one, pets are supposed to like their owners." He cooed as he took me to the large golden bed. He sat me down and I tried to control my tears, but it wasn't working. He disappeared to where a plain black bag sat on the ground near a door.

Edward quickly took out a small tube of what I assume would be cream and a same box of food that I usually got for dinner. He flashed over to me and I jumped at the how fast he was. I have to get used to that.

"None of that, my little pet." He shushed as he reached out to wipe the tears from my eyes, I recoiled from him, but he quickly grabbed the back of my head and held me trembling in place as he wiped my eyes.

"Are you going to behave for me Pet?" He growled suddenly. My eyes widened at his sudden change of mood. I found my body shaking even more.

"Yes M-Master." I trembled out. He started talking as he took out the small juice box and opened.

"Now, I don't want you to be afraid of me, your supposed to listen to me and do as I say, so you have to behave or I will punish you, so if you be a good little girl, you could have fun here with me." He said the last part darkly, like not as in the fun when you go to a pool party… the kind of fun he has. I shuddered at the thought of the type of fun he has.

"Yes Master." I said as he put the straw into my mouth. Once again I feel like a five year old.

"That's my good little girl." He cooed as he kept the straw in my mouth until I finished all the juice.

"Now lay on your stomach so I can give you a little check up." He said happily, I hesitated not doing anything.

"You're fucking lucky I am even giving you cream, the other guys would probably give you another fucking round, so do as I fucking say or I will get really mad." He growled out at me holding my arms roughly.

"Yes Master." I said quickly, throwing myself over onto my stomach. I tensed up, waiting for him to touch me. I jumped as I felt something cold hit my throbbing ass. I breathed out a sigh as he rubbed his hands all over my ass.

"Does that feel good little one?" He whispered huskily.

"Yes, thank you Master." I whispered.

He suddenly took his hands off and I almost moaned at the loss, but then I felt something touch my ass that wasn't his hands. He was putting on the nice, cold cream. This time I did moan.

"That's my little girl." He said as he continued making my ass feel better.

"This might hurt; I want to check your other little cute hole." He said quickly. I tense quickly.

"Calm down." He whispered as he gently pulled my butt cheeks apart. I gasped at how much it hurt. We stayed like that for a couple minutes; I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Good, there is no bleeding." He confirmed letting go of my cheeks and patting my ass really lightly. Edward gently turned me around to face him.

I stared in his eyes as he leaned down and kissed me possessively on my lips. Before I could even wrap my hands in his hair, he pulled back looking me in the eyes.

"I am very proud of you Pet, you are very well behaved." He said kissing me again. I am such a loser; I actually wanted him to be proud of me.

Before I could get into, he pulled back.

"My pet I would love to do this but your body can't take it right now and I wouldn't want to break my new beautiful pet. You are going to take a nice long nap and when you wake up you will be ready for dinner. We do not usually have dinner everyday like we have when you have been here, we only do it maybe once a week, but we were able to do it for the past two weeks before you were here…which is none of your business. But beside the point we just decided to do it everyday this week. So take a nice little girl nap and when you wake up it will be dinner time." He said cheerfully, laying me down on the bed and covering my naked body up. He quickly lied down next to me and held me close, the lights suddenly flashed off. I closed my eyes and tried to get the images out of my head of last night. I will do whatever I can to please Edward. Yes I am a loser.

**

"Little pet, its time to wake up." I heard Edwards velvety voice lure into my ear. I opened my eyes and looked into pure scarlet red. Edward was grinning down at me and had me in his famous death grip.

"Master." I gasped.

"Yes little pet, it is time for dinner." He said getting up quickly and disappearing to the closet. He flashed back with a nice red summer dress, bra and panties.

I slowly got up and made my way over to him cautiously, when I got close enough he grabbed me and quickly slipped on the clothes. It felt good to be back in clothing.

"You look gorgeous as always my little one." He said praising me with his eyes. I began to shift feeling uncomfortable out of his gaze.

"Thank you Master." I said blushing.

Once again he quickly grabbed me, attached the leash that I didn't see he had in his hand and quickly dragged me out of the room.

We made our way silently down the hall and into the room marked **Dining**. The girls were the same as last time, and I felt a little more at ease knowing what was going on and at least knowing what I would have to see.

Edward roughly took me over to the cage. More rough than usual. And he shoved me inside and tied my leash to the fence.

"Don't fucking say anything." He warned me before he made his way over to the table to his normal seat.

"Good job with keeping your pet in line Edward; you are a very good owner." I heard Aro praise.

"Thank you Aro." I heard him reply smugly.

Asshole.

I waited impatiently for everyone to get into the room and bring their pets. I wanted this stupid dinner to be over, I am tired of these dinners, and they are always horrible. Especially after last night.

My face suddenly paled as a thought came to my mind. What happened to Brook? Crap!

"Okay everyone! We have some business to discuss before we get eating." Aro boomed out. I looked over towards him as he continued talking.

"Edward," Aro said turning towards my Master, "you left with the girl last night and you said you took care of her am I right?" Once again my face went white.

"Yes Aro, all taken care of." He said smoothly.

"Wonderful! Oh and remember to get a new pet for Grant!" Aro said clapping his pasty white hands.

"Yes I won't forget."

"Good! Now we also discussed at the meeting last week that we would be getting a new member to the group, which I am very happy for. I love having more members." Aro clapped again.

"Please come in, now new member I shall introduce you to everyone." Aro called out to the door where we all had entered from. Aro was starting to freak me out.

The door open and in walked a vampire that looked very creepy. Every second I am in this place I start to like Edward better and better.

"Hello Everyone, My name is James."

**(A/n) I was so tempted to end it here. But I'm not that mean.**

He had blonde hair that was put into a pony tail and he had on a brown leather jacket. He eyes held something very crazy and I was afraid for the girl that got put with him.

He looked around the full table everyone was sitting at and I noticed they had put an extra chair in a place for him.

James turned and look over the girls, obviously checking them out. Pervert. He gaze finally settles on me and he stares at me longer then necessary.

I jumped when I suddenly heard a harsh growl pierce the room.

Everyone turned and I landed my eyes on Edward, he was clutching the table in his hands, his nose flaring and he was still growling. He was staring at James.

"Now, now Edward calm down- you will have to excuse him he reads minds, you must have been thinking something to upset him." What?! He can read minds? So has he heard me? Well if he did I would be very beaten right now, so what is going on?

"That's where you are wrong Aro, I cannot read my pets mind, it's very strange." I breathe a sigh of relieve as I Edward spoke this. It was strange but I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Oh I see." James observed as he walked away from our cage and made his way to his seat.

"We have decided not to show our pets how we eat today, I'm sorry you won't be able to see their reactions until later." Aro said standing up and making his way to the wall beside our cage. He quickly pressed a huge button and I looked up to see a huge steel wall coming down in front of our cage. I smiled as it closed us in and I couldn't hear anything from the other side of the wall.

**

The whole time they were feeding the girls didn't say anything, probably afraid of getting in trouble.

The wall was coming up now and the minute it came up I looked over to see James, staring right at me, with blood on his lips. It was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen in my life.

"You may leave with your pets, enjoy your night!" I finally tear my eyes away from James's and look at Edward as he makes his way to me. He silently unties me and yanks me out of there and into our room, faster then ever before. He didn't even grab any dinner.

"Your mine." He stated as we made it into the room.

"Y-Yours Master."

"Good, now when you feel better I will take you."

"Yes Master."

"Yes my pet, you can sleep in the bed tonight, you have deserved it." He yanks me to the bed and yanks off my dress and then quickly lays down with my next to him. I have never seen him this paranoid before.

The lights quickly flash off and I sit there and try to concentrate on sleep.

I finally went to my happy place and tried to drift off into sleep, but before I did I heard a velvety voice whisper in the dark.

"I won't let him get you, you are mine."


	8. Wanted

**(A/n) I want to thank everyone for reviewing and liking my story so much, I never thought people would like it this much. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I was stuck but I think I have it now. I have decided to listen to some of the reviews and do a special JPOV; he is definitely going to have a sick and disgusting mind. Really sick. Anyway I hope you like it! **

**Oh and James has a secret power that won't be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy A Pet To Evil! **

**JPOV**

I stood outside the dining room, waiting to be called in. I had heard of this group, they were a group of vampires who held a lot of power over all vampires, they weren't the leaders but they might as well be. They have a lot of power in their group so they can kill a vampire very easily and very fast.

I'm a loner, and I think this group would be fucking perfect for me. I only feed on men when I have to; I try to feed on as much girls as I can. Ranging from ages eight to thirty. I only go up to thirty because I love to fuck the little creatures until I hear their bones break under my fingers.

That sound is what makes me cum so fucking hard. God, it's hot. Especially when I do it to the really little girls. Their bones always break the fastest.

Fuck now I'm going to have a fucking boner when I go to meet my group. I am so fucking excited.

This group is perfect for me, they have their own girls to fuck whenever they want, and they have their food bought to them, it's fucking insane. I heard that they have one vampire that goes out and gets as much food as they can. But you never fucking know. The only bad thing about being in this group is that I'm not allowed to fuck pets that aren't mine. And I only get one until I get bored with that one. At least they have a good picker… I hope.

"Please come in, now new member I shall introduce you to everyone." I heard Aro's voice perfectly through the door because of my better senses. Finally!

I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly open the door.

"Hello everyone, my name is James." I quickly introduced myself so I could take my time looking at the room.

The room was just like I saw it before, when Aro had given me a special small tour inside the castle, to bad I never got to see any of the girls. But I could fucking smell them and it was fucking heaven. The only difference the room had is it has about a hundred vampires and oh my fucking god. The pets behind the cages were marvelous. I scanned my eyes through all the pets. Combined with the way they smell and the way they look… it was my heaven and it was given to me on a fucking golden platter.

Almost like that nine year old I had recently fucked. She was given to me on a golden platter because she was blind and she had lost her walking stick or whatever the fuck it was called, she also seemed to have lost her mom and it was fucking perfect. Her little tits had bounced when I made her ride me, her screams were the loudest of any kind I had ever heard, it was gorgeous to see her blind tears mix with her blood. God she felt so good.

I quickly shake the thought out of my head and train my head to look at all the beautiful red heads, brunettes and blondes. My gaze finally landed on a rather gorgeous creature. She was rather pale and had long brown hair with these huge innocent brown eyes.

A fantasy suddenly flashed through my head as I thought of what could to do this child creature. She looked around the age of fifteen or sixteen. I wanted to grab her and rip all her clothes off, I wanted to fucking rape her and make her cum so many times that she would get so tired that she would finally stop resisting and do _whatever_ the fuck I say. I want to make her make me cum into a little pet bowl so she could lick my cum in front of me like a little dog. I wanted to feel her little warm mouth around me. And if she didn't do as I say, I would hang her by her fucking nipples.

But most of all I would make her _mine_. Even if it fucking means ripping off the brand she has right off her.

Mine…_mine_…Mine!! I am going to get that little fucker one way or the other.

I snapped out of my thoughts suddenly when I heard a fierce growl go through the room. I turned my head to a vampire with bronze hair and fierce black eyes.

What the fuck is wrong with him? I snapped my eyes back to the girl as I faintly listened to Aro say that the vampires name was Edward and that he could read minds. Oh… so his pet is the girl. This should be interesting. That reminds me of my stupid power it doesn't work on my advantage it's so stupid I hate it… although I could use it to my advantage to get this girl. I just have to keep it hidden in my mind.

"Oh I see." I quickly observed, finally making my way over to the empty seat.

Whoever this girl is… I will make her mine. All I have to do is come up with a plan to do so.

Fuck, I need a pet. My boner is insane.

**BPOV**

"Seriously, that little fucker wants one right now?" I heard Edward mumble. I quickly cracked my eyes open to see Edward rushing around the room at vampire speed.

"Master?" I dared myself to ask, sitting myself up in the bed, wrapping the covers around my half naked form.

"What?!" He barked, turning to face me. My face must have looked terrified because his eyes quickly softened.

"Sorry my pet, I didn't mean to wake you up, but I must leave to go catch a pet for the new member, James."

"B-But Master don't you always get one at one of your meetings." In a flash he was by my side.

"Yes my pet I do, but this member needs release and you know what that feels like." When he said that he reached out and patted my breast through the sheet. I blushed horribly. Edward had said it as if I were a little girl.

"Yes Master."

"Good girl, now it is still night out and I want you to go to sleep and when you wake up I will be here."

"Yes Master."

"That's my good little girl," he said grinning, "now kiss me." I quickly leaned up, getting used to Edward's ways.

I gave him a good, nice long kiss. I was ready to do whatever this guy says. I don't want to be punished by him. If this is going to be my life, I want to make it as good as possible.

"That's my pet." Edward said pulling back. I smiled happy that he was proud of me…I am sick.

"Good night beautiful pet." Edward said walking out of the dark room.

I gently lie down and close my eyes.

I started thinking of my happy land. My parents and my friends. I let out a contented sigh slipping further into dreamland.

Suddenly I felt something on my eyes, like fabric. I quickly gasped and started pushing at the fabric and the hand it was attached to. It was a vampire I could tell, his hands were ice cold.

"Master?!" I whispered frantically. The person made a shh sound and I quickly started trying to get away from him. I quickly stopped moving when I felt a sharp slap on the side of my face.

"Please stop." I whimpered. I'm pretty sure it's not Master because he is not talking at all. Edward would have said something or maybe he is trying to scare me. If he is, it is working.

The vampire quickly took away the covers from my half naked body. I started gasping and trying to move away. What the hell did I do to deserve any of this?

I screamed when I felt something pierce into my side. My scream was muffled by his hand. The pointing object he had in his hand pierced into my flesh, making lines and curves. The good thing is I don't think he is making a scratch deep enough to be permanent.

I starting screaming louder and louder into his hand before I finally felt his hand stop marking me with the object.

"Please." I mumbled into his hands. He made another shh sound before I felt his hand grip my nose and over my mouth.

I started shaking my head quickly as I felt myself losing air quickly. I took my hands and tried to get his hands away from me but I couldn't.

I was trapped.

Too quickly I found darkness start to come over me.

_No_.

**

I slowly open my eyes and yawn. I groan and sit up.

My eyes pop open when I realize I am still in Edward's bed. Yes!! It was just a stupid nightmare.

I quickly shed myself from the covers and stand up to stretch.

"Owe." I whisper when I feel a slight pain in my side.

My eyes quickly dart to my side. _No!_ There is a bandage there… right on the spot where I got cut in my nightmare. My hands quickly dart down to the bandage as well and I quickly rip it off, taking a good look at what he had written. It was two letters, written upside down from where I could see. DM? What is that?

Oh no. This can't be good. I can just picture Edward when he sees this.

I shudder at the thought. He is going to freak out.

No!

"Pet! What are you doing? What did you do to yourself?" I jump when I hear his voice.

"M-Master…" I honestly didn't know what to say. Is he going to blame me for blaming his own kind? Am I going to get punished?

"Lay down on the fucking bed, I want to see your new mark…I bet it was that fucking…" He started mumbling to himself as he stood in the middle of the room.

I scrambled to get onto the bed, laying down face up. He slowly made his way over to me as continued mumbling to himself. I was shivering on the bed, afraid he could lose his temper.

"No fucking way, why did I not see this coming, why didn't I read…?" He said as he gripped my side, leaning down to look at my mark.

I became frightened when his eyes went completely dark.

"MD… Mark fucking Dunn." He growled.

**(A/n) Yes I did leave a small cliffy and I couldn't help it. Hope it was good! :)**


	9. Trying to Firgure Out

**(A/n) I know, I'm a huge bitch, I'm really sorry for not updating, no excuse...Blah blah blah. I'm right on track I just had a lot on my plate recently so I'm back on track and ready!!!! I want to tell you all that Bella is only fifteen and everyone is probably wondering why she is so young…even though only one person asked about her age. I like having Bella young, I think it makes Edward seem more, I don't know sexy, mature…everything like that. If anyone for some reason finds what I just said offensive for some unknown reason, tell me. Kay! Here is the much waited new chapter.**

Mark Dunn!? Who the hell is Mark Dunn?!

"You lay the fuck down and don't move a fucking inch from that spot do you hear me?" I looked frantically at Edward as he said this to me.

"Master!? Who is he?" I asked him quickly before he could race out of the room.

"God damn it, he is the guy that did your brand. Be a good little pet and lay down, Master needs to go somewhere." He said quickly zooming out of the room.

Mark! His pet is Angela. Wait why would he brand me? This doesn't make any sense.

I just want this nightmare to be over. Now!! I shakily make my way to the bed. I quickly lay down as best as I can so I can relax.

I quietly closed my eyes as I tried to get myself to relax and go to my happy place.

Okay I'm back home with Mom and Dad. We are all eating a nice dinner that Mom made. Renee asks Charlie how he likes her food. He murmurs that it's good. She starts angry and saying that he doesn't like. He is saying he doesn't understand he problem and that's she is just being bit-

"Stop!" I open my eyes and look around the room. Okay cut that, I don't have a happy place now. Damn it!!

Okay all I have to do is relax aga-

"Edward are you absolutely sure it was him." I heard a voice murmur from outside.

"Of course I'm sure Aro and the facts are all fucking there. I even read the little fuckers mind; he went in there last night and marked her."

"Awe I was hoping it wouldn't be him, oh well we will have to make a meeting."

"I don't care just kill him god damn it." I heard Edward growl.

"Calm down Edward we will handle it and get rid of him as soon as we can; you won't lose her to him, okay?" I heard Aro's voice state calmly.

"Fine, but I want to kill him myself." Edward's growling was getting stronger. My body started shaking more on the bed.

"Yes of course, we will work that all out in the meetin- oh Emmett, I want you to grab Mark from his room and put him in the cell in the dungeon, he will come out when we figure out his punishment."

"But what about his pet?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Oh… how about we put her in a different cell until we figure that out as well." I heard Aro say.

Angela!? Why she hasn't done anything wrong, don't put her in a cell, she doesn't deserve it!! I wanted to scream to the top of my lungs but it was like I had been put on silent.

"Fine put him in the dungeon but he better not be down there long." Edward growled.

"Yes he won't be, trust me." I heard Aro say, before there was silence.

I sat shaking on the bed, not sure if Edward was going to be mad at me or not. I don't like when Edward gets mad. So I'm just going to listen, right listen. The faster this mark goes away the better Edward will be.

"That little fucker won't get away with this, he won't." My wide eyes shoot to Edward, standing in the doorway, eyes black, hair like he just fucked someone. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there staring at him, not sure if he was going to punish me or not.

"Fuck, I want you so bad. Turn around on your stomach." What?! Is he going to have sex with me, but he just punished me, no I can't take anymore pain back there. I hesitated.

"Calm down, I'm not going to fuck you, I want to see how your cute little ass is doing. The faster you heal the more we can fuck." He growled. I slowly turned onto my stomach.

I jumped as I felt him straddle the back of my legs. He slowly took of my panties so he could see my ass. It was silent as I felt him touch me for a second.

"I think you're almost healed enough for us to fuck, finally I need a god damn release." He stops talking and I feel him pull up my panties and get off me. I slowly turn around to face him.

"You are going to give me the best hand job ever, don't worry I'll save your mouth for later when we fuck." I shivered as he slowly reached over, grabbed my hands and brought them to his belt.

"If you don't fucking do this I will make sure your ass is so sore you won't be able to fucking sleep, and you don't want that to happen because I'm not going to fuck someone who cries out in pain every fucking second, it gets too annoying. So give me a hand job or you will make me madder then fuck! Do you have that my little innocent pet?"

I nodded quickly not wanting to upset him anymore then he already seems to be.

For a second I just stared at my hands on his belt, wondering what to do and how.

"Awe kitten, you look confused." Edward cooed mockingly. I shivered and looked up at him from my spot on the bed. He quickly lifted me up, off the bed and in front of him.

"It would fucking help if you took of my fucking pants." He growled, squeezing my arms before letting go.

"Sorry, Master." I yelped quickly, putting my hands on his belt again.

I tried the best as I could to undo his belt without shaking, I wasn't very successful. But finally after tons of shaking from me and a lot of growling and angry sighing from him, I got his pants and boxers down.

I stared down at his very, very large erection, confused on what to do.

Faster then anything possible he was on his back laying down on the bed. His shirt was disposed on the floor, along with his pants.

"Come here." I looked up from his erection…which I was still staring at, and into his face. I made my way over to him on the side of the bed.

"It's clear that my little pet isn't experienced, but that's okay Master will take care of you." I looked away, blushing.

I gasped when I felt him grab my hand. I looked up and watch as he eased my hand onto his very large member. I continued watching as he guided my hand up and down.

"Now keep going like that faster and harder." Edward said, letting go of my hand. He voice was rough and I could tell that he was enjoying it.

I quickened up my speed before he could command me to do it. He isn't in a very good mood.

I went even faster when I knew he was cumming. His breathing got heavier and I watched as his fingernails gripped the sheets.

Suddenly he screamed out loudly and white stuff came out of his thingy.

Yes I said thingy.

After a minute of me staring at the white stuff everywhere (expect on the sheets, which is weird) and a minute of him calming down, he finally grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a deep, long kiss.

"Thank you my little pet that was well needed." I blushed and looked away.

"Your welcome, Master." I mumbled.

"I need to go get a shower, I would ask you to join me, but I have a meeting today, about _Mark_." He growled the part about Mark with venom in his voice.

"I will bring you something to eat after my meeting. You won't be going in that room that you went into last time I had a meeting. Everyone is shocked and paranoid about last night, so we just are keeping our pets tied up in their rooms." That doesn't make any sense as to why he is doing it but I would rather stay in here then face all of those girls after what happened last night.

"Be a good girl and stay here while I have a shower." He said, getting up, and then he raced to the bathroom really fast.

**

After waiting for about five minutes he came out of the bathroom with new clothes on. I guess he used his vampire speed.

"Now my pet, I must leave you but I will be back very soon with a food. I am going to lock the door and trust me you won't be disturbed. Why don't you take another nap?" He said as he walked over to me and kissed me hardly and quickly.

"Good bye kitten." And before I knew it he was out the door and gone.

I looked around and noticed I was still in my bra and panties, damn where is my dress? Would he be mad at me if I found it and put it o-

My head snapped up from the floor to the door. Someone was trying to get it, the doorknob was jiggling. Or was that my imagination?

"_Mine._" My breathing starting getting heavy when I heard someone whisper that. It was like it a scary movie, the words seemed to bounce off the wall, like the person was talking from everywhere around me.

"_Mine._" It was like someone was saying it over and over again; it just kept on coming from everywhere.

"_Mine._" It was added with delusional laughter. It was starting to freak me out. Okay not just freak me out, but drive me insane.

I slowly took my hands and went to go and cover my ears. Right when I did that, it stopped. Everything just stopped. I looked around for a few minutes, heard and saw nothing.

Maybe it was my mind, playing tricks on me. This is just freaking me out.

Maybe I should just try and forget about it.

Yeah, forget about it…now where is my dress?

**(A/n) I know it's not that long, but I'm having some writers block. I didn't know what to do with this chapter, because I know what to do with my next. I was stuck on how to get their, weird right? Hope it wasn't too bad. **


	10. Getting Shocked

**(A/n) I know I'm bitch. But anyway here is the story.**

**BPOV**

To be honest I think there is something fishy about this, I mean Edward is too blind by rage and jealously to notice that maybe Mark didn't do any of this. Maybe- Okay I'm being an idiot. Pets shouldn't get into other people's business; I should mind my own business.

Yeah right! I may be captured, but I'm not going to lose my sanity… okay who am I kidding! I'm only fifteen and I've had sex forcefully and I loved it!! Oh god damn did I like it…I need to stop.

I need to find something out,the suspense is killing me! I look down at the bed and capture the quilt between my fingers. Now is not a good time to start feeling sorry for myself. I need a book or something. I need to get lost into a different world, leave my own for a while.

"Knock, knock?" I jerk my head up to look and see who's there. I stare at the closed door, frozen in my place.

"Um, Hello?" My voice quivered… it was the voice…that voice that… attacked me.

"May I come in?" The voice got deeper as I listened.

"I… don't think…that would be the b-best idea." I whispered. Knowing he could hear me.

"Nonsense, it's perfectly safe… your owner won't hear a thing about it, I mean isn't he in a meeting about now."

"I-I'll tell him."

"That wouldn't be nice at all." By the sound of his voice I could tell he was mock pouting.

"No please do-" The door lurched open and in walked… James. Oh my god, I should have known! I am so incredibly stupid!

The minute he walked in, I started backing up on the bed.

"You come near me and Edward will kill you!" I said shaking.

"Are you threatening me, with something that is just as stupid as you? You weak pathetic human. I will just use my power on you and everything will be fine, don't you worry. This is going to be perfect, once Edward finds out that you were touched by another, he will never want you."

For some reason that scared me, I want Edward to want me, I am just too sick.

I came out of my thoughts and looked up at James. My breathing got labored.

"It won't hurt…me. But I promise it will hurt you."

"Pleas-"

"You talk one more time…" I quickly shut myself up.

He started walking towards me… a lion to his prey. My body shook in fear as this beast got closer to me. I couldn't use self-defense, it wouldn't work. I also couldn't do what I did with Edward which is relax into it. No he wouldn't let me relax… and I knew that for a fact. I started to crawl backwards as he linked forwards. Please…I wanted to say something but nothing came out.

"Yes." He hissed as he got closer to me.

Quicker then ever he snapped his head over to the door. He muttered something under his breath then he looked at me.

"I'll be back to finish this… I promise." Then before I knew what was happening he zoomed out of the room.

For about a minute I sat there trembling on the bed. James and his horrifying mind. The devil himself. Wait! Was he the one doing those scaring mind tricks, he was saying mine? Oh God.

I jumped when the door slammed open and Edward came stomping in.

"What the fuck are crying for, knock it off." He grumbled, slapping me across the face. I sat there in shock as I tried to comprehend why he fucking slapped me.

"Damn I am so fucking pissed right now because they don't have enough fucking evidence to back up the fact that Mark did it, which indeed he did!" Edward growled. Roughly lifting me off the bed, sitting down and pulling me into his lap. Is he really honestly this blind by jealous rage to notice that Mark didn't do it!!

God I have to tell him. But I can't…James is stronger then we think. And, I'm scared.

Maybe I have to distract Edward from the fact that Mark didn't do it.

I'm even more disgusting then Edward himself.

"Master?" I said in the most disgusting girly voice I could and as innocent as I could.

"What." He sighed angrily not looking at me.

"I missed you while you were at your meeting." Ehh gag.

"Oh did you." He quickly caught on to what I was referring too.

"Yes." I said innocently. Not knowing what to do I shove my face into his neck, knowing that he would take control in his assly ways.

Edward took his hands from around my waist and put them under my dress (which by the way I did find) and ripped my underwear off.

I gasped into his neck and leaned back to look at his face.

"Don't worry, Master has all the control here."

He quickly lifts me up and puts me onto the bed.

"You are defiantly ready for a good fuck aren't you?"

"Yes Master." I moaned.

"That's my good girl." He said softly. He stood up all the sudden and took off all of his clothes.

I was in the deep end now. He quickly leaned me up and took off my dress. Then he ripped off my bra.

I gasped at his aggressiveness. He sat down in the middle of the bed and grabbed me. Wrapping my legs around his lean body.

"Oh God I have missed this feeling." He said thrusting into me. I moan.

"Still tight as always." Edward starting thrusting harder. He leaned up and captured my lips in his.

He bit my bottom lip and I starting thrusting with him.

"_Oh I can't wait for __**my**__ turn."_

"Oh God." I whispered, letting go of Edward's lips. James.

"Yeah you like that don't you little one?" Edward said, thinking that what I just said was because of him.

"Yeah." I said quickly.

I quickly shoved my hands into his locks as I felt him cum. I came right after him.

"Thank you my pet, I needed that." He said pulling out of me.

"You're welcome Master." I said, still distracted by James.

I sat there in my thoughts as Edward got up and went to get dressed.

"What the fuck are you doing, get ready." He growled throwing some clothes at me.

"Sorry Master. What are we getting ready for?"

"God, dinner! Now get dressed before I punish you for your own stupidity."

Wait we are going to dinner, I thought when he left he said he was going to bring me some food. Liar.

"Sorry Master." I said, quickly putting on my clothes. I watched as he quickly grabbed a leash and hooked it onto my collar. God I can never get used to saying that it's my collar.

Edward quickly came up and grabbed my arm roughly. Yup it's time for dinner.

With the same routine as always we make it to the dining room.

Edward goes and sits down after he ties me in.

"Edward, glad you are here I think we are all ready. We just need to wait for James and his pet."

His pet. Oh god.

All the sudden the door slammed open.

"Sorry I'm late, I was occupied." I heard a couple of girls around me gasp. This poor girl that James dragged in behind him looked around my age, with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

She was wearing a tee shirt with short shorts. Her arms and legs were all black and blue. She had a black eye and a busted up lip. She wasn't even walking he was basically dragging her behind him.

"Whoa. Looks like you're having fun James. Just make sure you don't break her, wouldn't want Edward to get another one so quickly." Aro said.

"Of course, don't worry I have everything under control." James said dragging the poor girl over to the cage and pushing her in. She didn't look at anything but the floor as James made his way over to table.

"Now I know we would normally let the girls watch this, since there is a new pet, but James you did say you wanted to discuss something with us right." Aro said, leaning over and pressing the button for wall to come down.

"Yes," James said looking at me, "I think I have a way to proof that Mark did it." I stared wide eyed at him as the wall blocked my view from him.

Fuck!! Is Edward really that blind, come on Edward notice please notice.

"Get out of my head." We all whip our heads around to look at James's pet.

"You might want to be quiet." The girl next to her said, she's Emmett's pet.

"Please get out of my head." We all stared at the girl, afraid of what she would do. Her eyes were getting crazy.

James is doing this, I just know it.

"I said, get out." Quicker then ever she leaped over to the girl next to her and started attacking her. Like crazy attacking.

"Stop!"

"Let go of her."

"She's gone crazy!"

Everyone in the cage was yelling and screaming for the new girl to get off of her. Since we were tied up the only thing we could do was yell.

All the sudden the huge steel door was going up and a bunch of the vampires were standing outside of the cage.

"Shut up!!" All at once everyone stopped their movement and stared at Emmett.

"Now, what the fuck is going on here!" He said scamming the area.

His eyes finally landed on the new girl.

"James keep your damn pet under control!" Said Emmett, making his way over to the two girls. Emmett untied his pet and then quickly stomped out of the room.

"Sorry." James said going to grab the girl. But I could tell he really wasn't sorry.

"I'll just leave."

"All right everyone is dismissed." Aro said quickly.

Edward quickly untied me and we left.

"Something is very odd about James." Edward was talking to himself when we got back.

Edward unhooked the leash from me.

"Go fucking lay down on the bed or something I need to think." Edward growled, swatting my ass as I made my way over to the bed.

Edward better figure this out, before James brings this whole group down.


	11. Mind

New day. More sex. Less love. Or what I mean is no love at all. Edward could be the stupidest raper/kidnapper in the whole entire universe. And he's a fucking vampire! My use of words may be inappropriate but … no they are absolutely appropriate! He deserves this anger that he feels right now, this confusion. It's absolutely clear he deserves all of this, he raped me (even though I kind of liked it) he beat me on my ass! And he's so incredibly selfish! Sex, sex, sex! It's all about sex, take and give nothing!

James must have some kind of mind… power. But how can Edward not hear what he's fucking thinking! It gets me so frustrated. And doesn't Edward have some kind of powerful smelling ability, (or so I would assume) can he not smell James at all!! It makes me so mad. And sad. I need some comfort, I need something! I'm losing my mind and my sanity and I don't think I'll ever get it back. Thinking about that brings tears to my eyes.

"All right my little one; I'm off to my meeting."

Edward was leaving…again. It's sad to think that lately he has been my only company. We haven't had a "dinner" in almost a week. I guess they eat now at their weird meetings. I think they are staying cautious, I mean come on, and this guy chasing after everyone's "pets" it has them nervous. Little do they know it's James!! I am surrounded by idiots.

It reminds me of Mike, boy do I miss that kid. Even though he was a pain in the ass. Thinking about all that stuff from my old life brings tears to my eyes.

"Hey I'm fucking leaving now so snap out of your fucking tear fest and say goodbye to me."

"God you are so stupid! It's James, James, and James! It's James already, god maybe if you would take one moment to stop fucking me, then maybe you would notice that it's all James!!!!! All of it! You're too blind by your own mind numbing rage to notice!"

All right that's not what I said at all. In my mind I said that. This is what really happened.

"Okay. Goodbye Master."

I sat there as the door slammed behind him and I heard the key lock.

I close my eyes and sigh out the breath I had been holding in. Then the tears start rolling out my eyes. For a little while I sit on the bed, and then I decide I don't really like the bed that much. You know…sex. I quickly get up and walk into the bathroom. I stare in the mirror and see the empty shell of a person that I turned into. I lean down and turn on the faucet, splashing my face and enjoying the cool water that hits it. I sigh and look up at myself.

But in the mirror I see two people. James.

I jerk my head around and see nothing behind me. I sigh.

"Just kidding I'm right here." I jerk again, in the direction of the voice. I scream when I see James leaning against the open door frame.  
"I was expecting that response." He says with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Hey if you don't want me to explain then that's okay I can leave."

"How did you get in?"

"Hey I'm a freaking vampire all right, all I did was rip off the doorknob."

"Edward's going to notice that!" I was breathing heavy, James is going to attack me then Edward is going to attack me too!

"You're absolutely right, like how Edward noticed my scent and how he also noticed that Mark's scent isn't anywhere in here." With each word he said he stepped closer to me.

"What have you been up too?"

"Well you see I lied earlier when I said I would use my power on you. Yeah that mysteries power that you know nothing about. Before I make you mine, I of course need to destroy the thing you apparently belong to. And this whole entire group." He was so sure of himself. I wanted to rip his mouth off.

"So what is your amazing power?" I was cautious.

"Mind control."

I held in my laugh as much as I could.

"What!"

"What are you from the movie x-men?" I couldn't help it.

"God damn I'm serious all right, and since it's very hard to control vampires I do it the only time I can," he paused, "When their in heat."

"Wouldn't that be when their feeding?" Freaking pervert.

"You would normally think, but since I'm in front of so many other vampires who have powers as well, I simply can't."

"So when you were pleasuring your master, I was taking control of his mind and letting him think, 'you know it doesn't really smell like James in here at all, it smells more like Mark. Ha that's right why would I even think James was in here' and the more he thought of it, the more I made it eat up his mind and turn into horrible rage." He said it so simply, so casual.

"So he thought that when we were having…sex?"

"Well after he calmed down from your amazing body, the thought slipped into his thought process. And the rest is history." He smiled.

"Oh my god."

"I know, I'm amazing. I did the same exact thing with Mark." He paused. "You know I'm pretty glad I shared this with you. I know you won't tell."

"How do you know?" I asked cautiously.

"Well what if suddenly Edward starts thinking 'Jeez Bella has been bad, I don't know what it is but she has been very bad.'"

"No, stop!"

"All right, I'm just saying."

"W-What if … you know Edward stops liking me. Then you could have me all to yourself." I didn't know where I was going with this; let me think of something while he answers me.

"Oh so eager are we? Too bad for you everyone would immediately get more suspicious then they already are, they would think 'Edward said he now has the perfect pet, but he suddenly doesn't want her? What is going on?' I can't be that stupid."

"Oh, right."

"Well I'm sorry, but I must be going, Edward is going to be back from the meeting any minute."

"Aren't you supposed to be in that meeting?"

"Yes but tonight, it was a private meeting between Edward, Aro, Emmett and Mark. And some other important people, I forget."

"But don't you feed when you have those meetings?"

"Well nobody is feeding tonight. Now I have to go, but I will be here later to take what is rightfully mine." He smirked. I shivered.

And just like that he was gone.

I walking out into the bedroom and looked at the doorknob, but it seemed fine. Shivering I went, sat on the bed and awaited the violent return of Edward.

A couple minutes later he entered the room. I tensed up when the door opened. He didn't say anything to me when he entered. But I sat on the bed waiting for him to turn barbaric and sexually attack me. He finally looked at me and gave me a look I couldn't comprehend. Maybe because it wasn't a scary look of lust.

"I, um, I have something for you." Oh great another dildo…what does it go up my freaking ass this time? Wait...ewe can he even put his thing in my ass…ewe.

"What Master?" I say boringly. He pulls his hand from behind his back and tosses an object on the bed.

"Well I figured…you know…you get bored in here when I'm not around." Shocked I look from his face and down to the bed…staring at Wuthering Heights.

I just stared at it, honestly too shocked to say anything.

"Well if you don't want it, I'll take it back." He said it like he was a little kid.

"No! I mean…I love it. Thank you." I was getting a little emotional. This is the first time I felt happy. Seeing my favorite book right in front of me.

"No problem…just because I got you this…doesn't mean I like…care about you." Liar.

"I know Master." I said fingering the side of the book. I felt the smile go onto my face. He lay down next to me. I turned around and looked at him from my sitting position. Please don't tell me he wants to have sex. I want to try and avoid as much as I can, at this point I trust Edward more then James.

"Well you read, I'll just be laying here…watching you." He smiled.

"Won't that get boring Master?" He was freaking me out with this bipolar-ness.

"Nope." His lips popped on the P. Cautiously I pick up the book and lean back next to him. I opened the book and smile. It's a book. Whenever I had a book back in …my old life. I could escape. I think I can do that again. Edward puts his arm around my back. Ha…Barely.

I try to get as comfortable as I can, then I start reading. And it's bliss.

**Ebov:**

I tried to calm my anger down at the meeting tonight. Because it wasn't actually about Mark. I growled when I thought about him.

Last time we got food Emmett offered to get it. Now he's set his mind on leaving this place. He says he met a girl. Bullshit. Emmett 'falling in love' its bullshit. Love is complete bullshit. Aro wants to make sure Emmett has his mind set on this, and then we can have a real celebration with the whole group. Why I'm there? Hopefully to change Emmett's mind.

I opened the door to the room and seated myself at the small table in the center of the room with the velvet cloth. Everyone was already there.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Aro."

"Now Emmett are absolutely sure that you want to leave?"

"Yes Aro, How many times do I have to tell you, I simply do not want to stay here any longer?"

"All right fine by me, gentleman shall we leave Edward and Emmett alone?" Aro motioned to me with his eyes, he obviously wanted me to fix Emmett's fucked up brain.

As soon as they were out of the room I turned to Emmett with fire in my eyes.

"Emmett have you lost your fucking mind? Which tramp did you pick up this time? I mean you have all the ass you want right here."

"Hey I didn't pick up a fucking tramp, this is the one. I know it is."

"Fine, tell me all about 'the one' what else is there…oh wait does she have the balls in the relationship?"

"Shut up. She perfect…except…"

"What?"

"She's a Cullen." I was silent staring at him to see if this was some kind of sick joke. From his facial expression, it wasn't a joke.

"Wait, your dating a veggie?" The Cullen's are a famous vampire clan that only drinks from animals, bunch of pussies if you ask me.

"Shut up, do you even understand anything? Like what you're doing to your pet!"

"Apparently not, you're turning into a human! With actual feelings. We are vampires we live to fuck, torture and feed on humans that is it."

"I'm not saying you have to go back to her and give her a full body massage; I'm just saying… she's only fifteen. She needs…comfort."

"Are you telling me how to take care of my own pet? She's mine. I can do whatever I want with her."

"All right. Well she at least deserves something from you. Except sex. She probably has had enough of that."

"Stop it! God, when did you become like this!"

"When I met the love of my life. I have never felt this way about anything before in my life. This woman is absolutely amazing."

"God you are such a pussy. When you leave this place you will leave everything behind. I have the perfect life here. I found the perfect partner and I don't need to do all that love shit."

"Fine but have fun when you get bored."

"I _won't_ get bored."

"Your right, you'll get hungry. And you'll have a beautiful young girl suffer from it."

"Pfft I don't care about her welfare."

"I sensed that." He was getting on my nerves.

"Shut it, veggie loving freak."

"Fine, Bella will die either way. From depression or from…well you. When the love of my life will be happily in my arms." He slowly stood up and left. Leaving a rather large debate in my head.

_Why would you care about her, she's just a human._

**A beautiful human who deserves love.**

_But you never get far on love, you have to push this brat into submission. Sex is all you need._

**That's what cowards say.**

_Come on she is just a pet all you care abou….._

After what felt like an eternity of debate I stood up and started to pace the room. I glanced at the shelves that have books upon books stacked up that probably haven't been touched in a long time. I glance at all the book titles and my eyes go straight to the title… Wuthering Heights. I had seen it in Bella's room when I went to go pick her up. My fingers graze the side and I slowly pull it out.

I'm going to hell.


	12. Author's Note

**(A/n) I'm just going to start off saying that I am sorry to be such a big disappointment to people/fans having not finished this story. And yes, I will not finish this. After a year of not updating this at all (which again I am very sorry) I realize that I do not like this story as much as I did when I started. It feels immature and stupid to me now reading back over it. That's why this summer a new story will be coming out. And trust me it will be much better than this one (at least I will feel that way, I hope the readers do too). I already have some ideas in mind, but I am open to suggestions of what the readers of fanfiction like. So if you have any suggestions for a story you want me to write (about Twilight…****) just send me a message or leave a review on this story. It will eventually be deleted after I get suggestions for a new story, which I plan to have be much better. I feel I have improved in writing and creativity so I am ready for any suggestions thrown at me. ****…And for the record I am not doing this for more reviews on a story I don't even like. I see some other writers doing that on here…wanting more reviews and trust me I am not one of those.**

**And yes blah blah blah I suck for not finishing this. Sorry, it just doesn't own up to my expectations anymore. **


End file.
